


Milla's Experiments

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Grey-A, M/M, Multi, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, character who does not have orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Milla is curious about everything there is to human life. Her hastened approach and bluntness may be difficult for Jude to swallow, but what's the harm in going along with her propositions? To be honest, he might just like the opportunities she's giving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milla's Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea quite some time ago (about the time I realized that I am gray-a). Milla's limited stimulation isn't an accurate representation of gray-a as a whole but a representation of how I think it would be for me.

Jude had always known that Milla was oddly fascinated with everything having to do with the human world, therefore hearing her inquisitive questions did not often throw him off guard. But hearing such lewd words flow from her mouth as easily as if she were asking if he would like to eat curry for lunch that day was the undoing of him. His insides immediately felt like jelly, and he needed to take several deep breaths to clear his head. “What did you just say?”

“I asked if you would please fuck me.”

“Milla!” He quickly covered her mouth and glanced around the crowded street they were standing on. He sighed, releasing her mouth. “You can’t say such things in public. It isn’t decent. Besides, can’t you use more tact?”

“Oh.” Her eyes lit up, and she hit the palm of her hand with her fist. “Is it more polite to say sexual intercourse?”

“Uh…I guess so.” He fidgeted. “Regardless, perhaps we should head to the inn before furthering this conversation.”

This had seemed like a smart idea at the time, but now alone with her behind a closed door, it was even harder for Jude to think clearly. While she settled on the bed, he chose wisely to remain standing. “Now, Milla. Why exactly did you bring this up all of a sudden?” He could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

“Because I like you Jude, and human books always say that people who like each other have sexual intercourse.”

“You really like me?”

“Yes, very much.”

He went to her, bringing her close to his chest. “Aw, Milla. I’ve liked you ever since we met. But I always thought that you didn’t feel the same.”

She scrunched up her face in confusion. “Why is that?”

“You’ve never done anything until now. Never kissed me, held my hand, or anything.”

She laughed. “Neither have you.”

“That’s true. But, you are the spirit here. It wouldn’t have been right for me to overstep my bounds.”

“Have I ever once required you to treat me with reverence? You provided that of your own free will.”

“I guess you’re right. Then, Milla,” his blush deepened, “I will gladly have sex with you.” It still felt oddly fast for him, but if Milla was willing, who was he to deny her?

She smiled and began to undo the fastens to her clothing. Jude looked down at his own clothing to do the same. “Uh, just so you know. I’ve never…” He trailed off feeling more awkward than he remembered feeling around her before. “So, I might not be able to “teach” you everything.”

When he looked up after removing his overcoat and jacket, Milla had already discarded all of her garments. His mouth dried at the sight of her, more angelic than he had even imagined. He wondered if he might go blind if he stared at her for too long.

“We will have plenty of time to learn together,” she said with gentle eyes. He forgot about removing his pants, too transfixed by those kind eyes, and kissed her. He had been a drowning man, treading water in pursuit of shore, but the taste of lips was dry sand beneath his feet. Cupping her face, he traced smooth cheeks, brushed light lashes.

Her hands found the waistband of his pants, and he grunted. His pants felt tighter than before, and suddenly, the only thing he could think about was having her hands stroking him. He moved his hands down to meet hers, pushing them out of the way in order to do the job more efficiently. He removed the clothing and pushed them aside. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and she pushed him onto his back so that she could inspect him better. She pushed her face forward until it was mere inches from his skin. He could feel her breath hit him as she traveled from his face to his erection.

When it twitched she poked it. A tiny whine emitted from Jude’s throat and she looked up at him with interest.

“Please, Milla.”

“Hmm?”

“Can you stroke it?”

Without even waiting to blink, she grasped it fully in her palm. Her skin was welcomed heat against heat. “Like this?” she asked. She tugged up, and he moaned, nodding. After about a minute of continuous movement, she began to test out different technics. Finally, she discovered that a twist of her index finger around his head at the end would cause him to shiver uncontrollably and took full advantage of it. He felt ready to explode at any second. He barely managed to forewarn her of his release, but alas, she didn’t understand what he was warning her about, thus did nothing but blink in surprise at the white liquid that landed in strips across her breasts.

He lay there dazed for a second before sitting up abruptly. “I’m so sorry!”

“Why?”

“Because…” He hadn’t meant to make her sticky, but if it didn’t bother her then… “Never mind that. Lie down.”

She did so, and he settled upon her. Her skin was the perfect mixture of soft and muscle. He dipped his head, dabbing his tongue at his semen. It was thick and salty—not pleasing—but her breasts’ texture was addicting, and he had licked her clean before he had even realized it. Her nipples had only peaked a small fraction. He sucked one into his mouth, reveling in the tiny cry she released at his action. She squirmed when he bit down lightly. He could feel his erection rousing again, and he moaned her name.

She must have felt it stirring against her thigh, because she moved the appendage around his waist to pull him closer. He could feel the light dusting of moisture between her legs and knew that it would be all-too easy to slip inside.

He pulled back causing her to frown. “What is wrong?”

“We need a condom. I didn’t really plan this well, did I?” He laughed, feeling both embarrassed and frustrated.

“Oh, that? I brought one.”

He fell forward chuckling. “You did? Milla, you never cease to amaze me.”

She pat his head fondly. “Glad to hear it. Now, shall we continue?”

“Y-yes.” She pointed to her discarded clothing, and he fumbled through her two pockets until finally feeling a plastic square. He carefully ripped the packet open and attempted to put the condom on. It was trickier than he thought it would be. “There,” he sighed, settling back to his former position. “Are you ready?”

“I believe so,” she said. He let his cock slide into her ever so slowly. She cried out.  “Oh, that is quite interesting.”

He chuckled again. Even now she was so…Milla.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Do you think you’ll be okay if I move?”

“Yes. Go right ahead.”

Damn. She sounded so composed while he felt like his mind was a pot of soup. He pulled back then pushed back in, feeling the built up tension easing from his coiled muscles. A groan fell from his lips while she remained silent. Her eyes were fixed on him with utter fascination. They were so large and shining with otherworldliness. She was just so beautiful, and hot, and tight, and he felt like he was seriously losing his mind.

“Milla!” Okay, he had heard that men weren’t usually as vocal as women, and Milla was being so very quiet, but he couldn’t help it. This moment was just so perfect.

Her hand found his face and began to brush along it. “Are you feeling good, Jude?”

“Uhh,” he groaned out. “Of course. Aren’t you, too?” His brow furrowed.

“It feels,” she paused in thought, “interesting.”

He pushed in once with more force before ceasing his movement. “Wait, just interesting?”

“Yes. It feels slightly pleasant.”

“Slightly?” Shit. Was he doing something wrong? Here he was barely about to hold himself back from pounding into her wildly because it just felt so _good_ , and yet she only felt slight pleasure?

Her face clouded with worry. “Have I done something to displease you, Jude?”

“Displease me? No, Milla!” His eyes bore into her pleadingly. “Tell me what I can do to make this better for you.”

“Better? I don’t think you can.”

“What if I do this?” He reached a hand down to her clit and began to rub it in circles. He vaguely remembered reading that manly women could only get off by having their clitoris stimulated.

“Ah,” she sighed. “That is also an interesting feeling.”

He frowned. This was bad; he _really_ wanted to move.

Sweat was pooling on his brow, and she wiped a bit of it away with the back of her hand. “Jude, are you okay?”

“I…” he hesitated, feeling selfish. “I really want to keep going.”

She chuckled. “Then move. I’m fine. Really.”

Shuddering, he pushed further in slowly, then pulled out and back in faster. He built up a rhythm, feeling her pulse ever so slightly from his movements. He still felt awkward, as if he were a failure, but he soon let his eyes fall shut and his thoughts drift away to the calling of lust.

She leaned up, kissing along his jaw. He sighed in pleasure before stealing her lips in a kiss. It began close-lipped and gentle, just a simple form of contact, but then her tongue licked at his lip in investigation, and his mouth opened to her. Their tongues met, and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. While he lapped inside her mouth with a hungry passion, her own wet exploration was slowed with more thoughtful investigation.

He was pounding into her harder now, and they had somehow scooted further on the bed. Her head was near the wall, and one particularly rough thrust sent her head against it with a resounding thump. Jude’s eyes flung open immediately, an apology sitting on the tip of his tongue, but when he looked at her she was shining with mirth. Her eyes were swimming pools of ruby, and he stared at her transfixed.

“Milla,” he said in a voice that sounded more reverent than anything.

Her laughter died, and she fixed him with an intelligent gaze. “Yes, Jude?”

“I love you.”

She smiled, wider and more gently than he remembered seeing before. “I think I love you too.”

Jude could feel himself nearing the edge again. He had not been prepared at all for this sort of unfolding of events when he’d woken up that morning. His frame began to shake, and he let his head fall to the crook of Milla’s shoulder. Heat was pooling in his abdomen, and he panted out to Milla as she began to pet his trembling head.

Jude came in a flood of warmth. He let his body fall the short distance so that he was resting fully atop her. Milla continued to pet his head without a care. It took a few minutes for his brain to begin working again, at which time it nearly short circuited.

He was the only one to cum.

He sat up quickly. “Milla, I’m so sorry.”

“What for?”

“I ruined this entire experience.”

“No you didn’t, Jude.”

“But…but you didn’t orgasm.”

“I have already tried that human action called masturbation without success as well.” She entwined her hand with his. “Jude, you have done nothing wrong.”

“You knew you wouldn’t enjoy this, yet you wanted to do it anyway?”

“Oh,” she smiled, “I wouldn’t say I didn’t enjoy it. Watching you in the throws of passion was quite interesting.”

Jude could feel his face burning. “That…” He sighed before chuckling. “Milla, you will never cease to amaze me.”

After they had cleaned up and redressed themselves, Jude turned to her questioningly. “So, I assume that was a one-time thing?”

“No. I have many more things I would like to experiment.”

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “So, this is you experimenting?”

“Yes. I would like to learn as much about the human experience as possible.”

He cracked a smile. “Of course you do.”


End file.
